


The Borrower Jacky

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [20]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 《扫毒》拍了一半，导演病了。养病的导演发现了不得了的东西唷。





	The Borrower Jacky

“我以前就知道，我听说过他们。”Benny Chan端着一碗虾仁冬瓜汤，喃喃道，“住在墙头外，或者地板下。我真的看见他们了，在汤锅边沿外面，用小钩子钓虾仁。他们的线头断了，钩子还留在我的虾仁上。你看，就是这一粒。你看到上面的小钩子没？黑的这个，细细的。”  
“而今你还是要好好休息先，找到新的编剧前，就当给自己放个假咯。” Daneil Lam站起来，走出卧室。  
Paco正在客厅饮咖啡，看到他出来，就问，是不是真的要放大假。阿Lam说，他都烧糊涂了，剧本还有一半在他脑子里，这要真糊涂了可怎么办？这个项目不能放弃了，已经消耗了几千万！还是等等他退烧了再谈——但是医生怀疑他肺部感染，我都帮他预约了明天查造影啦。  
Paco说：要不我去把Jacky Wu找来探探他，也许心情松快就能好得快些？  
阿Lam说：边有这样容易，你还是去试试，若Mr. Wu肯打个电话客气客气也算发利市，你去呀。  
他们以为Benny都听不见。其实，他们在外面说，Benny早跳下了床，套着睡衣赤着脚，就站在卧室门口头听着。  
他的肩膀上，坐着一个戴墨镜的黑衣小人，不过10cm高。墨镜小人用一种拽不拉叽的腔调开口了：“我是怎么说的？谁都不会相信你的，即使我们就坐在旁边。”  
小人说完，身手敏捷地从从他的格子睡衣上滑下，轻轻巧巧跳落在地板上。  
Benny低头看着他，笑了。  
“天哥，叫你的哥哥弟弟们出来饮汤啦，还有好大一锅。”他说。

这个叫天哥的墨镜小人是Benny昨天刚刚认识的。他以前就听说过，自己爹地的老房子里时常有奇怪的声音，有时候会有一些东西找不到。  
但是直到这几日生病，为了离医院近一些不用泊车，特地回到这房子里过夜，才发现，地板下面其实住了三个会借东西用的小人儿。  
戴墨镜的这个是大哥，自称叫天哥。天哥穿得很酷、大晚上都戴着墨镜。他不爱说话，但是身手敏捷，像成人适用的锅台，他几下就攀爬上去了。Benny第一眼看到他时，他确实正在用一根棉线，挂着细丝一样的铁钩吊虾仁。Benny走过去，他一点都不惊怕——也有可能是因为他看起来一脸病容，嘴唇都枯焦，即使这样巨大，也并不值得害怕。  
Benny走过去，向提着棉线的天哥打招呼，问他叫什么名字，并有伸出一根手指，同他行“握手礼”的意图。  
天哥一开始并想要拔枪。这真是太搞笑了！这么小的生物，竟然装配了一把跟他自己尺寸合适的迷你小枪。Benny很怀疑他射出的子弹就只有一颗砂砾那么大。  
“我投降，我投降！”对天哥来说像个巨人般大小的Benny把他的双手举起来，搁在他白发苍苍的脑袋后，摆出国际通用的投降姿势。天哥提着他的小枪，在锅台上踱着步，审视了他一阵，说：“我不接受施舍，这些吃的，我们情愿自己想办法挣，借了你的，一定会还你。比如今天这些虾仁，我不会白拿你的。我可以为你卖命，你要我做什么都可以直说。”  
Benny大乐，说诶呀原来你们不止一只吗？  
天哥吆喝了一声，糖罐后跳出了胡子拉碴的一只，看上去同他长得一模一样，留着络腮胡子的缘故，脸孔稍显沧桑。“孙老头，我大哥。”天哥说，“别看他长这个样，他内心还是个顽童……”  
他还没说完，Benny就痛叫了一声，原来，“孙老头”溜上他的脚面，一个细细的小针在他的大拇指上扎了一下。  
“不硬啊。”他摇摇头，一脸不屑地跳下脚面，走开了。  
天哥指了指自己：“大家都叫我天哥，你也可以这么叫。”然后他招了招手，Benny沿着他手指的方向看了看，只看见酱油瓶子和黄酒。还有一罐不知什么时候就放在那边的百威啤酒。  
啤酒的后面，有什么光溜溜的东西，像成年人的拇指头似的，伸了一下又缩了回去。天哥吹了声口哨，孙老头两个起落就蹦跶过去，跑到易拉罐后面，拽住这最后出场的一位，牵着他的手把他拉出来亮相了。  
原来，这是一个10cm大小的光头小和尚，跟天哥、孙老头三胞胎似的长相，但他的头儿剃得光光，胡子也剃得光光，整个人套在宽宽大大的僧袍里，反而显得最为瘦小。  
天哥叹了口气，向Benny介绍道：“这是我弟，唔，你也看到了，他信佛的。他是个和尚。”

Benny跟天哥说，大家既然是邻居，不分彼此，以后他煮什么他们都可以来拿一份。因为他们的小弟净能——就是那个迷你光头小和尚——也要填饱肚子的缘故，Benny还做了红豆粥。  
大大小小的人儿大家一起吃虾仁时，净能就一个人安安静静地坐在角落里吃他的红豆。孙老头说，干嘛这么照顾他，不吃肉的人活着还有什么盼头，你只给他剩下肉，他保准就吃了，用不着我揍他他就服了。  
Benny看了天哥一眼，天哥不吭声，大口大口地喝汤。天哥说，他小时候没得吃，所以现在有得吃就不计较。Benny想了想，对他们食肉系两兄弟讲，要尊重净能的宗教信仰。  
“做和尚也是很不容易的。”他说。  
孙老头大笑起来，他笑的时候，脸上的表情很夸张，好像是非要挤出这种五官的变化来，让人能感觉到他快乐得有多厉害。孙老头笑说，你这个口气就好像你也当过和尚。  
Benny烧糊涂啦，他其实想不起来自己以前到底有没有当过和尚。但是他依稀记得，自己是在一个叫做“少林寺”的地方居住过，不管怎么说，也是有佛缘的人。  
“在少林寺，很多人四五点钟就起来，都是小孩子，他们起来练武功。”Benny把他还记得的事情告诉这三兄弟。  
孙老头说，少林寺啊，净能就是从那里出来的。你看他现在变成什么样了？他本来是很活泼的，但现在他好郁闷，每天都闷闷不乐。  
Benny用搅咖啡的最小号勺子给净能添了碗红豆粥。他问小和尚：小师傅为啥不开心呢？  
净能说：“一切众生本来成佛，生死涅槃，犹如昨梦。是因你若即若离，所以我不得解脱。”  
Benny想了想，说他听不懂。不过他走出又走进来，用小碟装了些白砂糖粒放在饭桌上。  
“不好吃的话，你就加点糖。”他对和尚讲。

阿Lam他们探完病就走了，留下许多水果。天哥和孙老头都抄起小刀子，一上一下一道用力，帮Benny削平果。Benny拦阻都不行，他们表示不能吃白食，这也算是自食其力。  
净能没有掺和进来，他盘坐在纯净水的瓶盖上，阖着眼睛，仿佛入定。  
孙老头说，和尚在念经，阿米豆腐！呵~  
天哥说：削你的苹果！刚才我差点一刀把你也剃成和尚了，能长点儿心不？  
Benny觉得天哥虽然不是年纪最大的，却是最喜欢照顾兄弟们的一个。他看起来比孙老头还要像大哥哥。  
Benny说：你照顾他们很久了？  
Benny还问：你们还有别的弟弟妹妹吗？  
天哥都不愿意回答。后来他削完苹果，检查完整个“苹果工程”后比较满意，心情大好，才勉强说了一句：一家人就是要互相扶持照顾的，家人是不可取代的。  
Benny虽然觉得天哥老是戴着墨镜看起来不像个好小人儿，但是这句话他很认同，于是点了点头。  
孙老头喃喃说我才不要，我要出去打拼，将来出人头地，功成名就！  
Benny问他功成名就以后呢？  
“去海边买幢小房子，跟我心爱的人一起，养一条大狗！”脾气暴悍的孙老头也难得地露出了笑容，他用小刀在苹果上戳了一块，破天荒地向净能递去，“和尚，吃苹果？”  
净能并没有睁开眼睛，但他轻轻回了四个字：“不吃，谢谢。”  
真是相当的扫兴啊。Benny看着他，觉得净能是他们三兄弟里面，最给他“面善”感觉的，也是最能给他“心酸”感觉的一个。但他想了想，并不明白这是为什么。  
他既然想不起来，就只能算了。

Benny夜里烧得很厉害，四肢百骸都酸痛痉挛，后来他就痛醒了。  
扭亮台灯，远远地能看到天哥和孙老头这两兄弟在他新用铜版纸和手帕做的床上沉眠。天哥睡得很警惕，一直把他的小手枪抱在怀里，似乎随时准备跳起来为他的兄弟们拼命。  
而孙老头趴着睡四肢大开，Benny感觉他随时都要掉出床外了。  
只有两个，那净能呢？——Benny收回视线，才发现净能就坐在自己的枕头上。原来，自己刚才发烧昏睡的时候，这小和尚就一直看着他呢。  
Benny问他：“你怎么不去睡觉呢，小师傅？”  
“我不放心你，你在发烧。”净能说，“如果我的兄弟们发烧，我会把手放在他们的额头上，希望能把病痛温度都吸走，我愿意代他们生病。刚才我这样做了，但是……”  
Benny苦笑起来：“是我太大只了。”  
净能摇摇头，叹息道：“是我太小了。我能做的，对你来说，都是非常渺小的事情。”  
一股酸楚的感觉流过Benny的心底，他伸出手指，轻轻蹭了蹭净能的小光头。“但是你坐在这儿，看着我啊。”他干枯的嘴唇抖动着，勉强牵扯起一个笑容，“像做梦一样，我都这样了，竟然还有你陪着我度过这一夜。”  
净能仰头看着他：“这样的事情我以前也做过，是你不记得了。”  
他站起来，伸出手。但他太矮小了，即使他踮起脚尖，伸直手臂，Benny也不得不俯身低头，把头颅放到足够地低，才能助他达成他的目的。  
净能很努力地伸手，用他的小手指，摸了摸Benny嘴边的笑窝。“就是像这样……这样的表情。”他喃喃道，“你微微地笑，即使不同我说什么……我觉得，为了这个，一切也都值得。为了这个，我已等待得很久了！”  
Benny吃了一惊。某种记忆的伏线，闪着电弧银蓝色的光，抽打着他，令他背脊发痛。为了不倒下来，压到小小的净能，他向后弹动，肩膀撞上了陈旧的白墙。  
“我记得你！”这屋子曾经的小主人，已经老去已然白头的Benny Chan指着借东西的小人们，惊叫道，“我记得你们！你们——都是我的老朋友……你们都是我的！是我……我故事里的人……是我创造了你们！对！你们都是……”  
一个名字，禁忌了很久，有两年之久，而今又倏忽闪烁，敲打着他的咽喉，把声带搓揉。他浑身发抖，立刻就要出声，又像梦魇困缚，以至于终究不能。他在梦寐里挣扎着，在净能忧郁的视线中翻滚着，花了很久很久，才艰难地吐出了那个名字。  
“Wu Jing！”他哀哀呻吟着，从床铺翻落地下。这张过去的床对而今习惯了舒适生活的他来说，终究还是太窄小了。  
这一摔就醒了，满脸满身的汗水，眼角都挤出了眼泪。  
拿手机看了钟点，才发现，时间还停留在昨天，自己进屋就睡了，阿Lam和Paco都还未来探过，连虾仁冬瓜汤都不过是梦中所得。

他给Paco打电话的时间是凌晨四点，这么急切，险些把对方唬坏。  
Paco后来说，他的声音带着哭腔，听着很奇怪，因而是以为他突然想不开，有什么遗言要交代。  
Paco小心翼翼问他：是不是找好了新编剧，要自己或阿Lam他们，代拟用人合同？  
——试探而已，不是怕他想不开吗？  
“我想要Wu Jing的新号码，就是马上就能联系上他的电话号码。座机也行、手机也可，都可以，马上给我。”Benny的腔调，当时确然是带着一股子行将赴死的壮烈，急吼吼的，不容置疑辩驳。  
Paco吓得一口气给了他三个号码，就好像Jacky Wu也能一口气变出三个。他说，他的座机、手机、他妈妈家的座机我都给你了，你是要找他来演下面半部戏？还是要重拍这戏？不合适吧，都已经花了几千万……而且，你们都分手两年了其实。  
“我就是想他。”Benny说，“没别的了，你好好睡吧，夜安，Paco。”  
然后他就挂断了这次的通话。时隔两年，他才第一次发现，承认想念是一件好容易的事情。即使是对于导演Benny Chan来说，这也并不困难。  
重新开始输入号码的时候，他都已忍不住，要开始微笑了。小小的，10cm的净能触摸这微笑的感觉，仍然停留在他的嘴角。  
电话拨通的回铃音已经响起，他相信，他有这样的直觉——不用过多久，这种触碰就将在现实中发生。

 

END


End file.
